


you make me wonder

by nessismore



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/nessismore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two graphics for whiteink's "Love and Family" for the 2012 het_bigbang over at livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteink/gifts).



Two art pieces based around whiteink's Callen and Nell fic, "Love and Family."


End file.
